Origins
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Sequel to Eyes of Fire. There are demons to kill and werewolves to slay but Hayden is uncovering his and Aly's past with Sam and Dean's help. In the end, the truth will be told and a battle will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Orgins

A/N: Sequel to Eyes of Fire and this time around, we learn more about Hayden and Aly. Here's Aly's bio (which I promised to make and never did). Oh yeah, and read Eyes of Fire before you read this. 

Aly Marsden

Age: 16

Born and raised in Lawrence, Kansas, Aly Marsden lived and brought up as a hunter, although it's not her idea of 'living'. Nor does she have the typical personality of one; Aly has a tiny attitude problem and is laid back and kind. Every now and then, she's a bit too naive and headstrong. She's just your typical teenager with a love of My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, and some old rock like AC/DC, Kansas, and Triumph. In many ways, she's not typical. What not's so typical is her training; six years of karate, a year of boxing, and track (although she says she's slow). Aly also has a love of books especially Eragon, which she says is the 'holy grail of fantasy books'. What she is known for in the hunter community is her red or black bracelets and leather bracelet engraved with her mother's name 'Emily'.

Not much is known about her family other than her mother 'dying' in a house fire and her father being a famous hunter. It is also known that abilities run in the family, some getting theirs as young as ten.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: New Discoveries

Aly, Dean, Sam, and Hayden were back in Lawrence, Kansas gathering what was left of their pasts. They drove past the Winchesters' former home and Missouri's to find the Marsden residence rebuilt and empty. Seemed no one wanted to move in. They got out of the Impala and walked up uneasy to open the door. It was now or never, no turning back. Dean opened it unsure of what he would find. Luckily, there was nothing. He nodded and the rest came in. Aly and Hayden looked around, remembering every memory they had here. Memories of the fire flooded back but left in an instant. They went into their father's study, a forbidden room when he was alive. It looked the same. The same wooden panels on the walls. The panoramic windows that covered the front of the room. Nothing had changed. They looked around seeing the new sight. Aly looked on a bookshelf, scanning for any book or journal. Soon, she found what she was looking for. A worn leather bound journal dated 1985-2007. She grabbed it and other books then went to her room, soaking it all in for one last time. She then went out and down the stairs, intending not to stay for too long.

Sam and Dean meanwhile searched the house for any omen, demon, the usual but to their dismay, there was none. They saw Aly come down the stairs, with books in her hands. That was typical of her but one of them was a journal.

"So that's all there was in the 'forbidden' room?" Dean asked.

"There's more but they're all the same. It was like my dad to keep book after book." Aly said. "I'm ready to head out."

"What your brother?" Dean said.

"He'll be awhile." Aly replied.

Later that afternoon, they left their hometown, hoping they wouldn't have to return. Hayden clutched his dad's journal, wanting to know about what his father thought and felt, especially after he left. There would be more in there, judging by the weight of it but he would find out soon enough. Aly didn't seem to hold an interest to it, she was just staring at the road. Soon, Kansas was behind them and Texas was in their view. Dean stopped off at a motel, checked in, and laid on one of the beds. Sam followed suit and then him and Aly were the only ones awake. He opened the journal and read the first entry.

_July 1985 _

_Emily and I just brought Hayden home and we have no idea what we're doing. I'm just glad we have our boy though, he has a bright future ahead of him. Right now, everyone in our family is doting on him, saying he looks like me. Where did they get that idea? He looks more like his mother than me. The hair, nose, and face are mine but those brown eyes are his mother's. I hope I can be the best father to him. _

He skipped ahead to 1991, when Aly was born. They were born only a week apart, but six years apart. The entries there were the same anxious tone, not knowing what future held for him.

_July 25,1991_

_Just like before, Emily came home with our newest addition, Alyson Nicole Marsden, born on July 23. She looks like her mother and they share a middle name. We wanted to use her first name but Em said it didn't flow as well as Nicole. We've survived six years with a boy but with a girl, we'll just have to see. For now, I'm happy and try to be a hunter and a father. _

Hayden read one more entry before going out for some air. What he found out about his dad surprised him; he was certainly never a writer and was brief in his entries. Maybe at the time he was tired.

_January 23, 1991_

_Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, tragedy struck. Something killed my wife and kids, a demon. Everything was normal before this but tonight things changed. Mike and Katie Daniels are helping us right now and have taken to Aly and Hayden like second parents. They don't seem to mind the attention right now. They need after what happened. They don't have a mother and they don't have me anymore. I'm hunting more and more and Hayden keeps asking me where I go and why I'm not there all the time. It's killing me to think that he has to ask that. _

Hayden shut the journal, out of regret. His dad acted the way he did because of what happened to their mom, he left because he felt that he was being too much of a hunter and not a father. He couldn't shut out his dad's angry words _You just walk on out, Hayden, I don't give a damn anymore. _


	2. Chapter 2

Orgins

I don't own Supernatural, they belong to Eric Kripke.

Chapter 2: An Old Enemy Returns

Hayden had still delved into his dad's journal, slowly realizing how much things changed after their mother had died. They had become like the Winchesters, always on the move and raised on the road. After a while, they settled down back in Lawerence. He stopped reading it as soon as Sam and Dean walked in with blood on their hands. They didn't speak.

"What happened?" He asked shocked at the red on their hands.

"Vampire. Some blonde had no idea how she turned." Sam replied.

"This has turned into a hunt." Dean said. "Where's the kid?"

"Sleeping to your dismay." Hayden replied. "Don't think about waking her, I'll fill her in tomorrow morning."

They nodded and turned out the lights, forgetting about the trying night. Sam and Dean had run into an old enemy, Gordon Walker, who was taken by the man they had been trailing shortly after their battle.

Elsewhere, Gordon was tied to a table, confused and dazed. A man was pouring a jar of blood into two blonde womens' mouths, then came over to Gordon and did the same thing. He felt different, more powerful. He broke off of the table and threw the man. He then proceeded to kill the women. He stepped out, sheilding his eyes from the bright light. He needed to find Sam Winchester, but his new stronger senses would lead him. They didn't betray him, he was only a block away. He made it there in record time seeing his daughter outside the door holding her head. He smirked and went up to her. He saw her look up with a death glare. She lunged at him but with a great speed, he knocked her out. He disappeared with her.

In the room, Sam bolted up and let his eyes dart around the room. Aly wasn't in it. He checked the door, seeing a little blood and footprints. Dean and Hayden sat up and peered over to Sam with questioning eyes. They knew the answer already. The men got up and grabbed their weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aly came to tied to a bar and feeling dazed, she knew she had been bitten and lost blood. A man came out of the darkness with sharp teeth, he must've wanted to feed again. She looked at him with daggers, at the moment, she could throttle him. He looked at her coldly.

"So you finally came to, Marsden." Gordon said. "I was wondering when I'd meet the Princess of Psychics."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Gordon Walker, hunter turned vampire." Gordon replied sharply. "What about you?"

"Sorry, I'd rather not say. Your ears might burn." Aly said.

"So we got ourselves a teenager with an attitude, how great." Gordon said. "We can fix that."

He bit where the marks were and felt her cringe and move. Soon, she couldn't move at all. She struggled to move a limb.

Elsewhere, Hayden was looking into the sky, he swore he could hear Aly's pain. She had lost a lot of blood and Gordon was the cause of that.

"Sam, Dean, we better speed it up. Aly can't hang on much longer." Hayden said.

"Yeah, I can smell it." Sam said. "She's in here."

They opened a door where bodies hung but one of them moved. The men knew it was her, but judging from the way she was acting, she was near-death. Hayden went up to her and saw how pale she was. She also seemed to be in a daze. He tapped her cheek slightly and she seemed to look but was silent.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired." was his sister's hoarse replied.

"Well, you need to hang on, okay? We'll get you back to the room and you can sleep there." He said reassuring her.

She merely nodded, as she was dazed again. It hit her hard, losing all that blood and she would probably bleed to death. Hayden noticed this and used a cloth to stop the bleeding. He knew she couldn't hold on. He heard fighting in the distance and then a knife cut through skin. He cringed at the sound. Then, Sam came out and saw the kid's status and it wasn't too good.

"Let's get her out of here." Sam said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aly sat on a box with a Pepsi in her hand and a bandage on her neck. She had survived the attack but had to heal for a few days. Now she had healed and would never have to deal with Gordon Walker again. But whatever he meant by 'Princess of Psychics' escaped her. Sam tapped her on the shoulder.

"We're hitting the road again." Sam said.

A/N: So what did you guys think? I am running out of ideas for the next chapters, if you have any suggestions, tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Orgins

I don't own Supernatural, they belong to Eric Kripke.

A/N: So, I have five days off for Thanksgiving and I'll update everyday (if I can). This is a flashback episode, so be prepared.

Chapter 3: We Protect Each Other, We're Family

Aly, Sam, Dean and Hayden sat in a motel room thinking about their hunt gone awry. They sighed, how could a pack of black dogs get away, it wasn't like they could predict where they were going to head next. This what they had been doing for the past hour.

"This hunt was down the drain. I knew it from the start." Hayden said.

"This isn't the first time it's happened." Aly replied quietly. "Last time was worse."

"You guys faced these things before?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it was back when I was eighteen and she was fourteen." Hayden replied. "It was her first hunt and my first solo hunt."

"I'm listening." Dean said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you ready, kid?" Hayden asked. He remembered his first hunt and the rush, god, if he could only relive it.

"For my first hunt? Heck yes!" Aly said eagerly.

Hayden had expected her to be like this, eager but she was nervous too, he could tell. She held her gun close and tight, he wouldn't try stealing it.

"You know what we're hunting, right?" He asked.

"A pack of black dogs?" Aly said. "Yeah, Dad went over this with me last night. He said be careful and keep your gun close to the vest."

"Don't worry, he did the same with me. It's different, we're on our own for the first time, he means it." Hayden said. "We're here."

Hayden's mustang stopped in front of a patch of woods. He looked at Aly, who had a straight face on and was in her hunter mode. It was always funny when she was like that, she didn't even flinch.

"You stay close to me, kid." He said.

She nodded but heard low, threatening growls beside them. With gun out and ready, she shot into the darkness, hearing a yelp. The other dog jumped on her and dug into her shoulder. _God, this hurts, _she thought to herself. _I swear I'm going to kill this thing. _Two other growls were heard and they locked onto her and Hayden. They tried to move but the pain was too much. Aly pushed herself up but the weight of the dog put her back down. She was gasping for breath while the creature used his heaviness to crack a few of her ribs. She could feel cuts and scrapes as the dog pressed her against the rocky path.

"A-Aly, stay with me, okay?" Hayden said breathlessly. "Dad would kill me if you died on me."

"I'll try." Aly replied.

She tried to turn over and suceeded but at a cost, the dog's sharp claws now dug at her side, Aly let out a muffled yelp. Hayden looked around and blindly grabbed for his gun, when he found it, he shot it, hoping he hadn't shot her. Luckily, he didn't and despite the pain and blood from her side, she pryed the creature's jaw off of her and did the same with Hayden. He got up realizing that he had been pierced in the back and side. He helped his sister up and held onto her tightly.

"Jesus Christ, you're bleeding. Bad." Hayden stated. "I'll get you back to the car and to Greg's, okay?"

Aly nodded, then grimaced in pain. Hayden was panicked, he was in pain, she was in pain and he was clueless to what he could do about the pain. All he knew was taking her to Greg's was the safest bet. He put an arm under her shoulder and helped her walk. His dad wasn't going to be happy but their injuries were too severe to continue. He got to the car in record time and then took off his jacket seeing the blood on him. God, this was a deep wound. He looked at Aly who seemed to be doing alright,except for the fact that she was white and shaking uncontrollably. Hayden put the jacket on top of her and got into the drivers' side. He started the car then drove off the dirt road, keeping an eye on the road and Aly. She seemed to be getting worse and now was unconcious. He shook her gently and she came to a bit.

"Stay with me, okay?" Hayden said. This time, he got no response.

Soon enough, he arrived at another dirt road with a large cabin. This was where Greg resided with Ana, his wife. He parked taking Aly out first, then knocked at the door. A man with a soft face, brown eyes, and brown hair answered. He looked upkept. He had been drunk too.

"You came at the wrong time." He said. "I have a nasty hangover."

"I know but there was an attack." Hayden replied.

He looked at them in shock, then saw blood.

"Come on in." He muttered. "Ana! We have visitors!"

A woman with wavy blonde hair and pale skin walked downstairs, focusing her blue eyes on the injured visitors. She looked at them worriedly.

"Another attack?" She asked. "That's the fifth one this month. I'll take the girl, Greg, take care of Hayden."

"Her name's Aly by the way!" Hayden yelled but Ana slammed a door.

"Hate when she does that." Hayden said.

"Come on, kid, lay down." Greg said.

In the other room, Ana was having a hard time keeping the girl awake and opted for a sedative. She injected something in Aly's arm then went to work. She would have to cauterize and soak the bites in holy water. The one on her side required stitches. He looked at her again, seeing she was sweating. Not with pain, but an infection. Ana would just have to try to keep her awake. She then heard Jay Marsden's voice and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Ana, how Aly's doing?" He asked.

"Not too well, her wounds got infected and I have to cauterize and soak them in holy water." Ana replied. "How did you get here?"

"I was nearby, I wouldn't leave my kids alone." Jay replied.

He then turned his attention to his daughter who got worse by the minute.

"Jay, make yourself useful and help me." Ana said.

She slowly started pouring holy water on her back, and realized that she hadn't flinched or moaned, although she was sedated. Jay stood by and watched, then his ears peaked to the sound of Hayden's pain filled screams. His kids shouldn't have to suffer like this. Ana was heating a knife for the cauterizing and Jay brushed beads of sweat away from his daughter's forehead. The knife was finally red and Ana held the knife to the wounds. This time, she moaned. Now came time for the tedious task of closing the wounds. Carefully, Ana stitched and within thirty minutes, she was done. Aly and Hayden seemed to improved afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what happened after that?" Sam asked.

"I woke up a day later and the infection cleared up." Aly replied.

"I healed." Hayden said.

"You're right that was one bad hunt." Dean muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Orgins

I don't own Supernatural, they belong to Eric Kripke.

Okay, no journal entries today but next chapter there will be. I thought this be a good insight into what Aly did in Lawrence, Kansas.

Chapter 4: Looks Decieve

A cell phone played the familiar ringtone of Bleed It Out in the early morning hours. Aly blindly searched for her phone then flipped it open tiredly. It was five in the morning, too early.

"I'm sorry, I don't take calls until ten a.m." She said tiredly.

"Aly, is that you?" The voice said.

"Yeah. Who's this?" She replied.

"It's Jared." The voice said with sadness.

"Sam, what's up? You sound upset." Aly said.

"Alex and Kevin are dead. They died two days ago." Jared replied with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, when's the funeral?" Aly asked.

"It's tommorow, can you make it?" Sam said pleadingly.

"I'll try." Aly said.

Sam was already awake and looking at her. He had heard most of it, although it seemed vague.

"You have to go back, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, two of my friends died. Sam wanted me to go to the funeral." She said.

"I'll drive you." Sam said sneaking the key from Dean.

He was caught but when Sam had told him the situation, he let him take his baby. He couldn't believe it but thought it was something supernatural. Soon, the rumble of the engine could be heard fading. He went back to sleep.

In the Impala, Sam was looking ahead at the road while Aly was on the phone with Jared. She was nodding a lot and asking about the death.

"Just what happened? I know I shouldn't ask." Aly said.

"Well, they were playing a video game called Stay Alive II. They were both dead the next day." Jared replied.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to play?" Aly said.

"I-we- thought that we wouldn't die. I haven't yet." Sam replied, trying to reassure her.

"Just stop playing for now. When I get there, I'll take care of it." Aly said.

"But how?" Jared asked.

"You'll find out later." Aly replied.

Within a matter of hours, they reached Lawrence and Sam stopped the car in front of a house with a white picket fence. This was Jared Anderson's place, where she would stay for a few days. Sam looked at her, then handed her a cell phone and their dad's journal.

"You're gonna need it." Sam said.

"Thanks, I'll call you in a day or two." Aly replied getting out. "Don't worry about me, okay? I have everything I need."

"That makes me worry more." Sam said.

He pulled away and Aly knocked on the door. Jared answered looking exhausted and with tear tracks flowing down his cheeks. She looked at her friend with sad eyes and stood in the doorway.

"It's been awhile. Where were you?" Jared asked.

"Somewhere far away from here." Aly replied. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." He said letting her pass.

"My mom's not here right now and said you could take the guestroom again." Jared said.

"Yeah,thanks. I'm sorry about Alex and Kevin, they were two of my best friends." Aly said trying to break the silence. "I just regret not telling them my secret."

"What secret?" Jared asked.

"I never told you either. It's going to sound crazy but all those creatures in the ghost stories are real." Aly said. "I hunt them."

"You mean werewolves, spirits, they're real." Jared asked confused.

"Yeah, they've always been." Aly replied. "I was always scared that they'd come after us."

"That's why you wouldn't listen to us or do the Bloody Mary thing." Jared said, confusion cleared up.

"Yeah, and I had to fight her too." Aly said. "I nearly got my eyes torn out."

"Just one more question, where'd you go after the fire?" Jared said.

"I traveling on the road now, hunting. I came back here only a week ago to get stuff." Aly replied. "Hey, I told you it was crazy."

"I didn't know and I'm glad you told me now." Jared said. "We've been friends since we were little kids."

"Yeah, that was weird. We couldn't trust each other, could we?" Aly said.

"Not even then." Jared said. "Come on, we better go to bed."

"Alright." Aly said.

That night, she didn't have a nightmare but was seeing memories of the past. The time Kevin got his head stuck in the fence, another when they were camping and telling ghost stories. She woke up to her cell phone going off. It was Sam.

"I'm fine, I have to go to the funeral." Aly replied.

_"Okay, I just called to check in. Dean and Hayden are bored to death."_

"I figured. Did you guys get a hunt?" Aly asked.

_"Well, one angry poltergeist and we cracked it. Just be careful." _

"Okay." Aly said hanging up.

She got dressed in a black dress and flats. She got a look in the mirror and sighed, she wished she didn't have to wear it, not today. In the car, Jared was quiet, so was Aly. But the service and burial were worse. Aly hated to admit it but she cried, cried for her friends, and all that happened. Jared was sobbing and that made her tears flow more, this pain was something they didn't need.

"We'll get through this." Aly said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll move on and remember them."

"D-Do you think that we could solve the mystery of what killed them?" Jared asked.

"No, the thing that killed them can't die." Aly said with remorse. "But I can't help them anymore than you."

Jared agreed, then were on their way home. Once there, Aly handed Jared a small swiss army knife and a picture of the four of them from a year ago. He struggled to understand but in the end he did. The Impala pulled up.

"Call me if you need anything again." Aly said. "And that knife will be of some use, if you want to go down a different path or camping."


	5. Chapter 5

Origins

I don't own Supernatural, they belong to Eric Kripke.

A/N: I coming down to the last three chapters so enjoy them.

Chapter 6: When I'm Gone, Part 1

_There were a few flashes of light, then many, many flashes of death. One showed a body without a head, another with a bullet to the head, the last tied to a wall with a deep fatal wound in the neck. _

Aly woke up with a bolt of energy and went into the small bathroom at yet another motel. She turned on the sink and splashed a bit of water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw dark circles forming under her eyes. The same nightmare, she thought, this is all the same nightmare. That had been her thought for the past two days. Aly could still see the most vivid of the visions. She heard a book page being turned and went out towards the source of the noise. Then, muttered curses also entered the turning of pages. She came out of the bathroom, then saw her brother rapidly turning the pages of their father's journal.

"Hayden, is something wrong? I heard you swearing." Aly said.

"Yeah, something's wrong. Did you know that dear old dad was turned?" Hayden yelled quietly.

"That can't be right. He always seemed normal." Aly replied.

He handed her the journal and watched her entry. _So that's why dad started hunting at night, _Aly thought.

_January 3, 2001 _

_I did something awful, something that goes against everything I preach. I was turned but they said that they were going to kill Hayden and Aly; I pleaded with them, not to kill them, especially my girl. No, I couldn't lose them so they told me that I'd have to become one of them, or else. I agreed. But I'm home now, with my kids, watching them sleep. They're innocent, only 16 and 10. I'll be glad they're alive and be a good dad. _

Aly passed the journal back and looked at it closed. There was so much she didn't know about her dad, even when he told them everything.

"So tell me, why are you up at four in the morning?" Hayden asked.

"Nightmare." Aly replied.

"Same as last night?" Hayden said.

"Yeah, the same dream." Aly said tiredly.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Hayden asked. "We'll talk about it later."

She nodded and laid back down but when she closed her eyes, the same vivid pictures played and she woke up again. It was no use to try and sleep. Then she realized something, her dream could have been telling her something. A cell phone went off, it was hers but she didn't know who would call at four a.m. A deep voice was on the other end.

"Who is this?" Aly asked.

"I can't say but if you want answers, come to the cabin outside of town." The voice replied.

"This isn't a trap is--?" They hung up before she could ask.

Aly put her phone down then sat there, thinking that there were going to be more sleepless nights. But then made the decision to go solo. Hayden could only watch her pack a bag and leave.

"Don't tell Sam or Dean, okay?" Aly asked.

"But I should tell them where you're going." Hayden said.

"Don't, Hayden. I'll be okay." Aly reassured him. "And If I die, just know that'll you're the best big brother and that I'll watch you."


	6. Chapter 6

Origins

I don't own Supernatural, they belong to Eric Kripke.

A/N: Somebody's going to die this chapter. I won't say who. A double update! BTW, there's a mistype. Last chapter should've been chapter 5

Chapter 6: When I'm Gone, Part 2

_"...I'll be okay. And if I die, just know that you're the best big brother and I'll watch you." _

It had been over an hour since she said that and didn't know why she said it. Aly knew that her battle was near and that everything would be answered. She also knew that she was on her own, no one to help her but she didn't mind. It would have to be this way. Aly felt a vision coming and stopped walking; this wasn't the same as the others. She saw a girl tied to a bar blood running down her neck, her face white. It stopped there. Was it her? No. Someone else? Maybe. She continued walking for the next hour until she reached the cabin. Someone stood there and spoke with the same voice.

"So you showed up?" The man said. "Are you alone?"

"I am and I'm here to get my answers." Aly replied.

The man smiled and opened the door. She had taken it.

"Come inside and I'll give you them." The man said leading her to a room.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns

Back at the motel, Hayden was still sitting at the table in shock. Why would Aly say what she did? Was she going to die? Soon, Sam was up and sitting where his sister had sat. He was going to have to break his promise.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Aly's gone. She went to fight a battle." Hayden replied.

"Where?" Sam asked panicked.

"A cabin outside of town. She told me that her nightmare is going to come true." Hayden said looking away, blinking back tears.

"We have to find her. I'll wake Dean." Sam said getting up.

He shook Dean gently and told him. He started packing a bag full of weapons and cursed in between them.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

In the cabin, Aly was now on a pole, her hands bound by rope. The man, who identified himself as John Walken, was going to kill her, that was for sure. He had bitten her, taking blood.

"You are such a fool, Aly Marsden." John said. "I can't believe you fell for it."

"Oh, yeah, I was so stupid to fall for such a trap." Aly replied. "I came for answers and I want them. Now."

"Fine, you came for answers and you'll get them." John said. "Fire away."

"This 'Princess of Psychics' thing. What does it mean?" Aly asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. You see, our boss said that your abilities go beyond average mediums." John replied. "He said that you would be a key in the end of the world."

"That's one. Two, why would you turn him, my dad?" Aly said.

"Oh, I can't answer that. But this man can." John said, moving so another man could approach.

Aly was wide-eyed, her dad was alive after all. She felt overwhelmed with happiness and anger, mostly anger.

"Dad? How are you alive?" Aly asked.

"Aly, I meant to explain to you." Jay replied. "I really did."

"I'm sure you did. But why?" Aly said her voice teeming with anger. "Why would you fake your death?"

"So I could come back here and complete what I started." Jay said.

"I thought being turned went against everything you taught me!" Aly yelled.

"Once you get used to the life, it's not so bad. Sure you kill but it's nothing, really." Jay replied. "Want a taste of it?"

"Never. I'm a hunter, I kill things like you." Aly said.

"That's too bad, then I'll have to kill you, my own daughter." Jay replied malviolently.

He bit where she had been earlier, feeling more revived while she felt drained. _I've already lost too much blood, _she thought, _I have to do something now. Break the ropes, break them! Focus on that. _It must've worked because she felt circulation.

"You really are my daughter. But can you dodge this?" Jay asked, taking a blow at her ribs.

Aly coughed and saw blood on her hand. _I need to end this quickly, _Aly thought, _I can't afford to lose any more blood. _She turned to a knife in the corner and smirked. With a great burst of speed, she retreived the knife and then stabbed her dad in the chest. She then made a cut through his neck. He was truely dead. Aly then fell on her knees and coughed up more blood.

"Well, well, we got a killer on our hands." John said. "But you're running out of life. That's not good because I can do this."

He took the knife out of her hand and stabbed her in the side, more blood loss. She would collapsed if not for the adrenaline rush. More blood was coating her lip. And the adrenaline stopped and felt weaker. She heard someone yelling, it was Hayden who looked at her with panic.

"Aly!" He yelled. "Behind you!"

She turned around and then got him in the neck. Hayden got him with the bullet. This time, she collasped, feeling tired and cold. Finally, she felt nothing at all.

"No! You're not dying on me! Not yet!" Hayden said. "Kid?"

There was no response, she was dead. He screamed out in anguish then carried her out. Sam and Dean looked at her shocked and knew that she was no longer there.

"Why her? Why this kid?" Dean asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Origins

I don't own Supernatural, they belong to Eric Kripke.

A/N: The last chapter, then the follow-up. So enjoy!

Chapter 7: When I'm Gone Part 3

_"Why her? Why this kid?" Dean asked._

Hayden hadn't said a word since they had gotten away from the cabin but had tears running down his face. Although it was selfish, he wanted her alive and himself dead in her place. He would take it, where he would go. Hayden made up his mind, he was going to do this.

"Drop me off at the crossroads." Hayden said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I'd rather die than see her dead." Hayden replied.

"If you trade your life for hers, you'll leave her lost and angry." Dean said trying to persaude him. "I don't think she'd like that."

"She'd rather live than die." Hayden said.

Dean sighed and drove to the crossroads. He saw Hayden get out and bury a box in the road. In a flash, a woman in black appeared before him. Hayden took one last look at the Impala and then darted his eyes back to the demon.

"So what did you call me for?" The woman asked.

"I want to make a trade. Her life for mine." Hayden replied.

"She's been dead too long for me to make a deal with you." The woman said.

Out of anger, Hayden picked the woman up by her shirt and put her against the fence, which was still stained with red from their battle a year ago. She smirked and knew that she had provoked him.

"No need to be so rough." The woman said smoothly."

Hayden let her go and looked her straight in the eye, with determination to make the deal and finallly be at peace with himself. The woman seemed to smile and stepped forward.

"So you really want to do this?" The woman asked.

"I do." Hayden said. "I'll give up everything, my life, skills with a gun, and abilities."

"I'm making a deal with a psychic, what do you know?" The woman said. "You're giving up a lot. Before we seal this deal, what's this ability of yours?"

"I can persuade people to do things." Hayden replied.

"Another thing, before you go, what would you do all over again?" The woman said.

"I would try and save Aly from the fire." Hayden replied reflectively.

"The deal's done." The woman said. "All we need to do is seal it."

The woman kissed him and then it was done, Hayden felt all his life drain out of him and then fell into the deep void. She dissappeared leaving the crossroads and going back to her boss. Meanwhile, in the Impala, Sam and Dean stared at the body laying in the middle of the crossroads with some grief. Although they hadn't known him long, they knew he was a good guy who'd protect his friends and family with his life. There was nothing more they could do but move on with their lives. They drove away knowing the long road ahead of them.


End file.
